my crazy new life
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: bella and rose come live in forks after their parents die in a tragic fire what happens when they make new friends will they fall in love or will teir hearts get broken again? full summary inside
1. the beggining

_**Summary: Bella and Rosalie swan moved to forks Washington after their mother Renee and step dad phil died in a tragic fire in their house in phoenix Arizona. What happens when they start their sophmore year at forks high and meet Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy. Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon? Will love bloom or will the swan twins get their heart broken again?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

* * *

**Bpov:**

Im Isabella Marie Swan. I have a beautiful twin sister Rosalie Lillian Swan. We are on a plane prepairing to leave Pheonix Arizona and move to Forks Washington to live with our dad Charlie. We are moving to Forks because our mom Renee and step-dad Phil died in a tragic fire due to stupid actions by Phil. Rose and i were lucky to get out alive because the fire had already hit our parents who were in the kitchen when it happened.

I am 15 years old along with Rose. we will be turning 16 on september 23. Rosalie is a skinny tall girl. She has long beautiful blond hair and lovey blue eyes just like our mom. She has a wounderful sence of style and loves to take me shopping. OH GOD! its not that i mind much cause it gives us a chance to bond. She has always had a wounderful life. The two of us have always been the popular sporty type of girls. When ever we finished our homework the only place mom could find us would be on the soccer feilds in the winter and the softball feilds in the summer and in the fall we would be found on the football feilds with the guys football team giving them a run for their money beating them every time. Those were our three favorite sports.

Me on the other hand, i was equally tall and skinny. the only difference between me and Rose was the fact that i have chocolate brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. I had an okay sence of style and like Rose i had a wounderful life. **(Sorry i forgot the rest)**

************

"Rose wake the hell up we are getting ready to land."I said while i was shaking her.

"mmmhmmm....5 more minutes mommy" rose groaned half asleep

"Rose GET THE FUCK UP!" i practicly yelled at her.

Starteled rose woke up imidiatly.

"What the fuck Bells. i was asleep for a reason."

"We are getting ready to land and i had to wake you up cause you were starting to call me mommy." i told her.

"oh no. i did?"

"yep." i said popping the 'p'.

The piolet came over the loud speaker.

_"attention all passangers we will be arriving at forks international shortly. please return to your seats, put them in the upright position and buckel your seat belts." he said_

"already. how long have i been asleep?" Rose asked me

"About 4 hours or more. and you have bed head rose." I told her with a smirk on my face

"OH NO! NOT BED HEAD!" She screamed.

"Hahahaha." i said laughing. she eventually slapped my shoulder to get me to shut up.

we landed after a couple of minutes. when we made it off the plane we headed to baggage claim and found charlie. When he spotted us i could see this huge smile spread across his face.

**Rpov:**

We finally got off the plane and made it to baggage claim. Bella dragged me over to the baggage claim and we got our bags. When we turned around i saw Charlie with this goffy look on his face. We ran up to him as quick as possible.

"DAD!" we screamed as he pulled us into a giant hug.

"My baby girls are finally home. i missed you girls so much. i probablly should put you down now." Charlie said

"Yeah." we said in unison.

People soon started to surround us and i looked over to bella to find her blushing a new shade of red.

* * *

We made it home around 6 only to find that our dads house hasnt changed much even if our dad was a big time laywer. when we pulled in the driveway there were two brand new convertibles one in baby blue and the other in red. we got inside and it only took us one trip to get our stuff inside because most of it was sent to dad already. When bella and i got to our room we stood their shocked.

"Bells dad got us a bunck bed and... OMG! BRAND NEW LAPTOPS!" i screamed running over to the red one.

"Rose... look a flat screen tv and beanbag chairs." Bella yelled from the top of her lungs.

Dad walked into the room with a smirk on his face. Bells turned around knowing tht dad wasnt telling us something.

"What arnt you telling us dad?"Bella asked

"Well we are having some guests for dinner. they are some people that are going to shool with you they are all your age." He told us

"Okay waht time is dinner?" i asked

"In about one hour. so be ready. Jessie is making a wounderful meal." he said as he walked out

* * *

**What will happen at dinner and will sparks fly? What does Jessie make for dinner and what happens a month before school starts? Read to find out**

**Read and review**

**~cassie**


	2. kicking ass in football

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! **

**Bpov:**

After Charlie left Rose and I started getting ready for dinner. i decided on wearing a baby blue halter top with a pair of short shorts.

"Rose are you almost ready? We need to get downstairs before the guests arrive." I told her

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. im ready lets go." Rose said as she came out in a red starpless and a mini skirt.

We headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it." I yelled to charlie

I opened the door and was imidiatly pulled into a deathdifying hug. when i was released i looked to see who had huged me soo tight and to my surprise it was a little pixie girl.

"H-Hi im Bella and you are...?" i said in a curious tone

"hihihihhihihhihi im alice brandon and this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." She said happly

"Why dont you guys come in it looks like its gunna rain." I moved aside to let them in.

Just as i closed the door it started to poor. Just as i was getting ready to walk into the living room when another knock came from the door. i opened it only to come face to face with two guys that were soak and wet.

"um...you must be...Edward...and...Emmett."I said while trying to hold in my laugh.

"Yeah. im emmett and this is edward." said a muscular boy as he pulled me into a wet bear hug.

"Dude let her go we are still standing in the rain." The bronzhaired green eyed boy said.

"Why dont you guys come in i have some extra large clothes that i used for sports you guys can wear them and ill have Jessie dry your clothes for you." I told them.

"Thank you that would be very much appriciated. im Edward by the way." he said as Emmett finally put me down.

I led them upstairs to my room and went to my closet. i came back with two pairs of my basketball shorts and my old football jerseys from freshman year that the boys team was soo kind to give me. i handed them the clothes.

"Here i only had basketball shorts and football jerseys."

"You play football?"Emmett asked surprised

"and soccer and softball and basketball. got a problem with that." I looked at him

"No i think its pretty cool but dont you think football is a little rough for someone like you?" Emmett said

"For your information Rose and i can take on you and Edward in football anyday anytime."

With that i walked out of the room with them following. i inturupted the conversation the others were having.

"Rose, Emmett thinks that you and i cant play football cause it is too rough i told him we could take him and edward on anytime anyday. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds like a plan. The rain is letting up and i think i saw a football feild just down the road. we can prove you wrong now if you want."Rose said to them

"Fine i just so happen to have a football in my car lets go."Emmett mentioned

"Charlie we are going to the football feild to prove something to emmett we wont be to long we will be home in time for dinner." I yelled to my dad

"Okay just be careful." he said.

We walked outside and got in emmetts jeep. when we got to the feild rose and i took off our heals and got ready to play in bear feet. when they boys were ready they said we got ball first which was fine by me. Just as i got the ball Edward tried to tackle me but i got round him in like two minutes. i then passed the ball to Rose who made the touch down. it continued like that for the next 20 minutes till they were ready to give up.

"So do you still think we cant play football?" I asked them

"Hey i never said you couldnt i just sait it was rough." Emmett responded

"Yeah watever we still kicked your asses."Rose gloated.

"yeah thats what you think."Edward said as we got out of the jeep infront of the house. next thing i know edward has tackled me to the ground and emmett had tackled rose.

"Get off of my you giant doof."Rose yelled at emmett.

"Dude get off of me."i said to edward.

When we got inside we went into the dining room and sat down i sat inbetween Edward and Emmett with rose next to him.

"So how did you boys do against my girls in football?" Charlie asked edward.

"we lost" he mumbled low enough only i could here

"What was that the rest of them didnt here you" I told him

"We lost to girls okay but they are pretty smart."Edward told the table

"So just because we are girls doesnt mean we dont have skills. we get our sporty talent from charlie he used to play football. but thats not my only talent i play guitar and sing i actually wrote some songs. I could perform two if you would like but one of them im performing i would need someones help." I told them

"Sure wat song are you performing? cause ill help you" Rose said

"Thanks rose i was thinking about our time is now and girlfriend" I told her.

while we were eating we had a very easy conversation. then we moved to the living room and i grabbed my guitar.

"Okay dont laugh because i just finished writing it. this song is our time is now"

_We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together._

Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move, it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we go to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
and tomorrow is never clear

So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here

We know, but we're not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next

Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move, it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we go to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
and tomorrow is never clear

Yeah

i got a round of applause from everyone and then i moved on to the second song after rose sat down.

"Okay i know i said two songs but im performing three so my next song is called walk away."

_I guess I should've known better  
To believe that my luck had changed  
I let my heart and forever  
Finally learn each other's name  
I tell myslef this time is different  
No goodbyes 'cause I can't bear to say it  
I'd never survive the one that's coming  
If I stay, oh no_

[CHORUS]  
Just walk away  
And don't look back  
'Cause if my heart breaks  
It's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong  
But I can't take that  
Before it's too late  
Oh, just walk away  
Walk, walk, walk away  
Oh, Just walk away  
Walk, walk, walk away

I really wish I could blame you  
But I know that it's no one's fault (no one's fault)  
A Cinderella with no shoe  
And a prince that doesn't know he's lost  
This emptiness feels so familiar  
Each goodbye, just the same old song  
But this time I will not surrender  
'Cause I'm gone

[CHORUS]

Just walk away

I've got to let it go  
Start protecting my heart and soul  
'Cause I don't think I'll survive  
A goodbye again  
Not again

[CHORUS]

Walk, walk, walk away  
Walk away, walk away [Repeat 6x]

when i finished that song i moved to my las one but i brought rose back up to help me with my last song.

"Okay rose grab th guitar over there and get ready to perform the last song."

_[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge]  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge]  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus (repeat)]

When i finished the song i put down my guitar and turned to face everyone. they all looked mezmorized.

"Hey bells what was walk away about?" Edward asked

"I had an ex boyfriend back in Pheonix who said he loved me but when i went over to his house, his dad Billy said that he was upstairs. so i went up to his room only to find him in bed with another girl. He was my bestfriend from when we were little but i realized at that moment that he was nothing but a jerk. i havent seen him for 5 years." Just then the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Is jacob the one at the door or will it be bella and roses best friend jessica who moved there 4 years ago? **

**R&R**

* * *


	3. unexpected guest and horror films

**Bpov:**

I got up to open the door. When i opened it i was face to face someone that i havent seen for a good 5 years but there he was infront of me. Jacob Black. The one person i never wanted in my life again.

"W-wat are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"I came to see you. cant i visit my girlfriend?" Jake said

In my head i thought _how the hell did he find me i thought i left him behind? I should test to see if edward really is my friend. _i then decided to get jake to hit me like he used to.

"Jake im not your girlfriend." I told him

"Yes you are." jake came to kiss me

"No im not" I said as i leaned back.

"Dont back away from me!"he said as he slapped me across the face.

With that i fell to the floor and Edward came running in.

"Bella what happened?" He said coming over to me.

"Jacob get the hell out of here Bella left for a reason. What the hell do you want from her?" Rose screamed

Jpov:

"What the hell do i want? I want my girlfriend back thats what i want. come on bella you know you cant resist me."

"Oh really watch me. No jake i dont want you." She told him

"What the Fuck is your problem you became a bitch bells."

"Me what is my problem? my problem is the fact that 5 years ago i went to your house to find you in bed with another girl so i would say my problem is YOU!" Bella yelled at me.

"Look i was stupid and i appologized what more can i do." I told her

"You could stay out of my life. FOREVER." she told me

* * *

Bpov:

He seriously thought that he could walk back into my life and everything would be fine. yeah okay he has another thing coming.

"Bella im sorry but i cant do that. you and i were made to be together." Jake said

he got closer to me as i was getting up and shoved me into a wall. then he took out a...Knife? what the fuck was he gunna do now. all of a sudden i felt a sharp pain in my leg. when i looked down i saw a cut across my leg.

"Jake what the hell?" I asked

"Bella are you okay?" Edward sounded paniked

"Yeah im fine i just got cut across the leg, got shoved into a wall and slapped across the face. Ofcourse im not okay." i said

"I hate guys. im never gunna date again unless someone i can trust comes along." I mumbled as i got up and went to my room.

I planned on staying in there for the rest of the night. just then someone knocked on the door.

"Bella its Edward. i herd about you not dating guys again unless you can trust them."

"Edward how did you hear that."

"I was right by you now how about we clean that cut."

"Okay." Edward came over to me and cleaned off the cut and wrapped it up in gauze.

"thanks edward. so why did you come up here in the first place."

"I wanted to make sure you are okay. and besides charlie invited us all to stay the night and i came to see if you would join us"

"Yeah ill be right down."

"Okay." he walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later i walked into the livingroom and was greeted by everyone making sure i was feeling okay. they had set up everything and even picked out movies.

"Guys i love movies i really do but do we really have to watch the texas chainsaw masacur?" I asked them

"Yes!" everyone screamed in unison.


End file.
